You're Worth It
by Ara Moon
Summary: No matter how hard he tries, Hiroshi just can't get Shigeru to notice him, especially with those airheaded cheerleaders around. With a little "feminine magic" from Kasumi and a few drastic changes, does everyone's favorite blonde have what it takes to get


****

You're Worth It

Summary: No matter how hard he tries, Hiroshi just can't get Shigeru to notice him, especially with those airheaded cheerleaders around. With a little "feminine magic" from Kasumi and a few drastic changes, does everyone's favorite blonde have what it takes to get the guy?

Author's Notes: Ah, Rivalshipping galore! *cough* This is my first Rivalshippy (Shigeru x Hiroshi) oneshot. Actually, it's my first fic that revolves around those two. ^-^; And so, I blame this on dana-chan, as I do with all my yaoi/yuri-ness. Therefore, this is for her. Because I can. (Plus, her birthday's August 14, so… I figure, an early birthday gift, right? ^_^;) Oh, and don't mind any of the "girly stuff" I so poorly attempted to write. I know nothing of fashion sense. I'm only a little tomboy with some black nail polish. ^_^;

Disclaimer: I miss Bob. We think he ran away. (Does it look like I own Pokemon? If I did, many people would have already hooked up, and Scrat would have stolen Takeshi a long time ago… *watches the Blind One be dragged off* …Never mind.)

****

You're Worth It

By Ara Moon

Kasumi stared hard at me. I winced under her intense aqua eyes, looking down. I wasn't sure exactly _why_ I had come there, but it seemed like the best thing at the time. After all, the mallet-wielding female could work wonders with romance. 

It had been years since Kasumi and I had split. It wasn't a real relationship; we both had agreed that it was only puppy love. She had later gotten together with Satoshi. As for me? I was still single, and _not _loving it. So, I sought out Kasumi for advice. 

"Shigeru, eh?" she asked, smiling slightly. We had not split on bad terms since it was a mutual agreement. There remained a friendship between us. And so, I figured that a little feminine magic could help me finally catch Shigeru's heart. 

The fiery woman stood up, examining me. Her circling reminded me of that of a hungry Fearow. I couldn't help but be intimidated. "Okay, Hiro-- tell." I nodded, and gulped. _Okay, _I thought to myself nervously, _here we go..._

"It all started a few weeks ago. I had been out in a bar with Takeshi and Kenji. They thought that I should get out a bit. So, they were off dancing somewhere; well, actually, Kenji was. Takeshi was hitting on this blonde that looked quite close to malleting him. Anyway, I was bored, and headed over to get a drink. Then, I saw_ him_. It was like fireworks; sure, I had seen him before, at my first competition at Sekiei Kougen, and I had seen him around Masara, but it was like I was seeing him in a new light. His laugh wasn't as cruel as before, his eyes more beautiful, his voice not as obnoxious…" 

Kasumi held up her hand, smiling gently. "I know how it goes, Hiroshi. Now, please continue." She pulled up a chair in front of me, staring intently as I spoke. "Well, I skipped the drink, and walked towards him. And I tried to talk to him; really, don't look at me like that, Kasumi, I did; but those giggling buffoons kept pushing me back. I couldn't even get _near_ him. So, Kasumi…" I said, finishing, "what do I have to do?"

For a moment, she sat there, deep in thought. I sighed, my head dropping into my hands. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair, closing and slowly reopening my deep blue eyes. "Ugh. Of all people, I had to fall for an arrogant baka who is too high and mighty to even look at me. If I was one of those girls, he wouldn't ever be able to look away…" Kasumi looked up at me, a thoughtful look in her eyes. Then, a mischievous smile spread across her face. 

Ever since I met that red-head, I knew one thing: Never trust that smile. That smile equaled danger. "Oh, Hirooooshi…" she called in a sing-song voice. I gulped nervously, sliding my wood chair away from her. Mainly, closer to the door. 

"Y-yes, 'Sumi?" I stuttered. My body was instinctively moving towards the exit, ready to run screaming for my life if necessary. She reached behind her, still advancing towards me. Her grin now looked almost crazed, and I was soon pressed against the door. She lifted her hand, and I screamed. 

"No! I take it back, please, no! Oh, come on, Kasumi! NO!" Kasumi pinned me against the door, dropping the underwear and smiling. "But, Hiro-chan… Shigeru might just notice you…" she whispered, grabbing me and dragging me to her bedroom, "If you were one of the girls…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Oh, what have I gotten myself into_…_? _I silently wondered as Kasumi went through her clothes. I noticed how she would nod at some outfits or frown at others. Suddenly, the phone rang, and she rushed to pick it up. "Moshi Moshi, Toraeru residence, Kasumi speaking." She nodded, making some "mm-hmm" noises. 

"Say, Imite," she said suddenly, "What colors do you think would go best on Hiroshi?" She paused, listening for a moment. "Really? Thanks, Imite. Ja!" Then, she turned back to me. "You ready, Hiro-chan?" 

I sighed. No, of course I wasn't ready, but… If it could get me closer to Shigeru… "Yeah, Kasumi, I'm ready. Let's do this." She nodded, reaching into her closet and pulling out some rather skimpy looking outfits. She held two in her hands, looking back and forth between them. Finally, she tossed one outfit into the closet, and turned to me. I gulped. 

In her hands was a black skirt that would reach mid-thigh and a crimson satin paisley top. "We're lucky you've got such a feminine body. These should look good on your body frame!" I frowned, pouting slightly. 

"Hey… I don't look _that _feminine," I whined, and she giggled. "Sure, Hiro…" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Okay, so maybe I did have a slender, smooth-skinned body, and my hair was somewhat long for a guy. But Satoshi had long hair, too, and Kasumi sure didn't call _him_ feminine… 

Kasumi paused, looking at me. "Hmm…" she said, thoughtfully, standing, "Stay here. I need to get something." I nodded, and she closed the door. There was a window in the second-story room, and I wondered if I should jump. But, there was always the chance that Kasumi would find me and drag me back again. I measured which was worse. 

Just as I was about to come to a decision, Kasumi reentered, torture device in hand. I stared at it in awe and slight fear. "What _is _that thing?" I asked, my eyes never leaving it. 

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it, Hiroshi. It's just a girl razor. Do you think Shigeru wants to talk to a hairy-legged girl? Now, go get changed into these clothes, so I can do your hair and makeup. We're going out to the club tonight!" I looked at the window, wondering if I still had the option to jump.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I tugged uncomfortably at the skirt. Never in my life had I worn something below the waist that didn't have legs. Well, okay, there _was _that one time when I was fifteen, but Takeshi dared me to do it! 

Hands behind her back, Kasumi approached me. Her face held an almost evil expression. It seemed like she was enjoying this all a hell of a lot more than I was. I gulped. Always make sure that the enemy's hands are visible. If not, run like hell.

I tried to inch towards the door, but the red-head pinned me to the wall. Twenty-two-year-old Kasumi was much stronger (and threatening, if possible) than the sixteen-year-old one I dated. She pulled out a bra from behind her. Shirtless, I pleaded. 

"Come on, Kasumi! That is evil. Put the bra down, and no one gets hurt. Especially me." She sighed, reaching into a drawer. "Hiro-chan, Shigeru is _not _going to like a flat-chested girl. Now loosen up; here, put these in." She handed me some pads to slide in. 

I raised an eyebrow. "'Sumi, since when have you padded your bra?" She growled, and pummeled me with her mallet. Oh, yes, twenty-two-year-old Kasumi was _much _stronger than the sixteen-year-old one. Faster, too.

The redhead grumbled. "Shut up," she growled, and I promptly shut my mouth. I knew better than to mess with Kasumi Yawa. Reluctantly strapping on the bra and slipping in the padding, I stood up in front of her mirror. "Do you even know an inkling of how degrading this is? Not only have I found out I'm gay, I now am cross-dressing with the help of my ex-girlfriend." 

Kasumi came up behind me, adjusting the bottom of the bra in the mirror. Arms wrapped across my chest, she said, "Oh, shut up. There's nothing wrong with asking your _friend_ for one of her brilliant ideas, and you're not gay. You love Shigeru for who he is, crazy as _that _sounds, and gender doesn't matter then." I sighed, and she let go. 

"Now," she said, helping me into the crimson satin shirt (that fit me so that it stopped a bit above my midriff,) "let's look at your feet." Before I could even question what she wanted with my feet, I was flat on my back on her bed. She examined my feet. "Good," she said. "Not wide, or hairy, like Satoshi's are. I think we could go with some high-heeled sandals, or perhaps boots would go better…" 

Looking up, I grumbled. "Tell me, Mew, what did I do to deserve this torture?" 

Kasumi smacked me. "Hush up, and try on these." She handed me a pair of zipper-up high-heeled black boots. They fit me well, though they were difficult to walk in. I voiced that to Kasumi, to which she sighed, irritated. 

"Well, obviously, Hiro-chan. Why do you think girls have such strong legs?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… Maybe from all the kicking and boy-chasing they do?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes at this. "No, from their perfecting of the Art of Beautification." 

I sighed. "Oh…" Kasumi grabbed me, and dragged me to the bathroom. "Come on, Hiroshi! Party time is in a few hours, and there's still so much we have to do!" I sighed, stumbling in the boots. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After what felt like an eternity, my face was made up to Kasumi's liking. She pulled a hair straightening iron off the counter, and a hairbrush from a drawer. I sighed again. "Is this really all necessary?" I asked her. 

She shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But it's sure as hell fun!" I sweatdropped. Kasumi started brushing my shoulder length blonde hair out. I was better than Satoshi in hair grooming, but there were still knots here and there. After it was as smooth and tangle-less as she could get it, the redhead went to straightening my hair and styling it as girlishly as possible. Which, I hated to admit, looked similar to my usual style. 

I sighed and looked at my crimson nails. "'Sumi?" I asked, sighing slightly. She stuck her head over my shoulder and looked at me through the mirror. "Do you think this'll work?" The redhead smiled widely, pecking me on the cheek, careful not to touch the makeup or hair. 

"Of course, Hiro-chan! Now c'mon, let's go! You have got to catch Shigeru tonight!" Sweatdropping, I was dragged out the door to the redhead's car. Imite was behind the wheel. Winking, she said, "You look great, Hiro-chan. Couldn't have done better work myself." She turned to Kasumi, who was grinning. "You have learned well, young one." 

We drove along the streets of Masara to the club at the end of town. Halfway there, we stopped. I looked out my window and gulped at the sight. Botan, Ayame, Sakura, and Satoshi all piled in, the only male pausing to kiss Kasumi on the cheek. The eldest sister slid next to me. 

"Like, hi! Who're you?"

I looked at Kasumi nervously.

"Yeah, I was wondering who you were…" Satoshi said, looking at me closely. I backed far into my seat, sweatdropping. Kasumi thwacked him, and cleared her throat. From the front of the car, she made a wide gesture with her arms. Her smile spread from ear to ear. 

"Please, feast your eyes on the amazing, mysterious, beautiful, Hiroshi!" Satoshi went into a coughing fit, and the sisters just stared at me, wide-eyed. Imite and Kasumi grinned. The ebony-headed boy recovered and asked, "Hiroshi, I know going out with Kasumi would effect anybody, but, really…" Said redhead whipped out a mallet and pummeled him.

Vein pounding on her head, Kasumi said, "Hiroshi has fallen for Mister Ookido Shigeru. So I decided to help him in his time of need." I grumbled, dropping the posture and girlish voice the redhead had made me practice.

"Shigeru's not _that _bad…" Satoshi shot me a skeptical look. I sweatdropped. Finally, Botan spoke. 

"Ya know, you can't go around calling Hiroshi, well, um, Hiroshi. You need a girl's name…" And, for possibly the first time in her life, Botan thought. As in, actually using her brain. The youngest sister and her boyfriend looked amazed. "Like, I know! Why not Ai or something? It means love. You'll be sure to get him that way!" 

Kasumi nodded. "Well, Ai, you ready?" I stared at her. "No, I'm not. But after all this torture I've gone through, I'm coming out of there with him next or everyone in my path will die." Everyone sweatdropped, except for Imite, who said, "That's the spirit! Now let's do this!" 

Everyone tumbled out of the car. The girls (sadly, that included me) dusted themselves off and stood up tall. Satoshi interlocked arms with Kasumi, and we walked in. As we did, Imite turned to the elder Sensational Sisters and said, "Make sure no guys get too close to Hir-, I mean, Ai. We don't want them messing this up." They nodded, and we were in. 

I noticed that several guys stared and headed towards us as we walked in. Botan, Ayame, Sakura, and Imite took care of them, the turquoise-haired one pushing me towards Shigeru. "Go for it!" she whispered before walking off with a camera-wearing man. I sighed and started my trek towards the table. Almost immediately, I was cut off by one of the cheerleaders. "Like, sorry, but Shigeru doesn't talk to losers like _you_." I grumbled and glared before slipping my foot behind hers. I pushed while kicking up my foot, and she went sprawling. I walked past, almost sneering. 

"Sorry, but I don't deal with whores like _you_," I nearly spat, glaring uncharacteristically, stomping past. _Love really does change people_… A laugh cut through the air behind me, and I turned. Shigeru was grinning, a rare, amused grin, and gestured me over. I complied. 

The red-brown-headed man stood up and offered me his hand. "The name's Ookido Shigeru. Wanna dance?" he asked, still grinning. I nodded, amazed, and he took me to the dance floor. The cheerleaders looked confused. 

Soft music played, and we swayed gently to the song. I melted into his strong arms, and his head rested on my neck. "So…" he said, looking down at me, a small smile on his lips, "how have you been lately?" I gazed up at him, an almost confused look on my face. The way he had said it, we had already met…

__

  
//It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, hmm   
Every time you come around me I get weak, oh yeah   
Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh   
You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away   
So I wanna know\\

Shigeru looked down into my eyes, his head tilting and his lips coming down to meet mine. I could see Kasumi over his shoulders, giving me a thumbs up. I almost smiled into the kiss before closing my eyes and falling into the passion. 

I had to admit, when I had gone out with Kasumi, we never kissed like that. It was filled with emotions and passion that first meetings just didn't have. When we pulled apart, he looked at me and grinned. "So, Hiroshi, where'd you get that shirt? Nanami was looking for one like it." I looked at him in shock. 

"How did you--" He put a finger to my lips. "You have a very distinct scent, Hiroshi. Almost like a flower. A daisy, perhaps, because it matches your hair. I remember it from the first Sekiei Kougen. Remember when I walked into you?" I nodded, and he moved closer to me. "I'm afraid I've fallen for you since."_  
  
//I wanna know what turns you on   
So I can be all that and more   
I'd like to know what makes you cry   
So I can be the one who always makes you smile_\\_   
_

I smiled at Shigeru, forgetting about keeping up my feminine act. "Really? 'Cause I only fell for you last month." He smiled, a real, pure smile, and took my hands.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to talk to me, then." I sweatdropped. 

"I tried, but those damned bimbos were in the way," I said, gesturing to the cheerleaders, and Shigeru nodded. "Yeah, I know. They never seem to get the message that I don't like them…" I nodded, and we danced. 

__

  
//Tell me what I gotta do to please you   
Baby anything you say I'll do   
Cause I only wanna make you happy   
From the bottom of my heart, it's true\\_   
  
//I wish that I could take a journey through your mind, all right   
And find emotions that you always try to hide babe, oh   
I do believe that there's a love you wanna share, oh, oh   
I'll take good care of you, have no fear, oh   
So I wanna know_\\

I looked at Shigeru. "That last verse is so true," I murmured into his ear, and he grinned. "Oh? Prove it." I smiled mischievously and initiated another kiss. Running my fingers through his hair, I deepened it. 

"You know, Shigeru," I gasped, pulling away, "There's a hotel near here. I think that maybe I could prove it there…" I looked at him seductively. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door through the crowd. Kasumi smiled across the room and gave me a look saying, "See? It was all worth it in the end." I just smiled and gave her a nod.

One car trip full of red-light kissing and several near-accidents, we had ourselves a room. Kicking off my shoes (which was rather difficult, considering they were boots,) I laid back on the single bed. Shigeru took his shirt off and crawled up next to me. 

"This skirt really doesn't suit you, Hiroshi," he said, running his hands up and down my leg gently. "I think we'd better…" he grinned. Something about that grin lit a fire within me. "…take it off." I nodded, grinning back. The brunette crawled onto me and kissed me like he did earlier, except with a new fire. 

He pulled back slightly, face still inches from mine. "Hey, Hiroshi…" he whispered, his hot breath on my skin, "why did you dress like up like a girl, anyway?" I smiled, pinning his leg and flipping over so that I was on top of him. 

"Well…" I murmured, blue eyes gazing into green ones, "I guess it's because… you're worth it to me…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And I leave the rest to your perverse imaginations. ^_~ Well, you like? I know, the end was bad, but, ehh, I was getting a block on the story and I didn't want it to die young like half the other stories on my computer. ^^; Well, as said, this is for Dana. My apologies for this being so sucky. Hey, I tried. And maybe one day I'll be as good at yaoi as you. Eh… probably not. ^_^ *waddles off to ponder her next Rivalshippy* Ja ne, minna-san!


End file.
